


Break a Leg

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, auditioning for a play au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'She broke eye contact from him to look at the instructor smiling patiently at her, thin markings of gray mixed in with deep auburn hair. Korra nodded mutely and licked her lips, glancing back up at the stage to see Mako going over his lines and acting if he hadn’t seen her at all. She wasn’t sure why that bothered her as much as it did, and didn’t want to let the thought linger.' ((Mako and Korra audition for the same play after a break up))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break a Leg

Korra knew that jacket anywhere; knew the texture of the fabric, knew the smell of aftershave and spice that lingered no matter how often it was washed. Her eyes were transfixed on the piece of clothing haphazardly tossed to the side of the stage when she felt someone watching her intently. It didn’t take a genius to know who it was, but the effect remained the same; her heart picked up pace and her stomach twisted into a mess of knots as she turned around to see a pair of deep ochre eyes staring directly at her, the same stack of papers she held in clenched fists also in his own.

"Are you here to audition?" 

She broke eye contact from him to look at the instructor smiling patiently at her, thin markings of gray mixed in with deep auburn hair. Korra nodded mutely and licked her lips, glancing back up at the stage to see Mako going over his lines and acting if he hadn’t seen her at all. She wasn’t sure why that bothered her as much as it did, and didn’t want to let the thought linger.

"Which part…?" The instructor asked, looking down at a small clipboard in her lap.

"Korra, and I’ll be trying out for the role of Audrey." Even from this distance she could see Mako’s body tense at her words. They had ended things on fairly decent terms months ago, so there was no reason for this sort of behavior going on between them. 

"Alright, we’ll start from Act II and play through ‘Suddenly Seymour’. Up you go." With a wave of dismissal, Korra quickly made her way up to the stage and came face to face with Mako, who once again appeared uncomfortable about being in her presence. Korra frowned but said nothing.

"So, Audrey?" Mako asked after a few long seconds of silence. Korra nodded.

"Yeah. Let me guess, Scrivello?" 

"…Seymour." 

"Oh…"  _Perfect._

"Places everyone! Places!" The instructor called out from the aisles, the music starting up from a small radio across the way. He gave Korra a smile -a small and almost pitiful smile, but it was a start.

"So… break a leg?"


End file.
